Inzektor
| romaji = Inzekutā | sets = * Order of Chaos }} "Inzektor" ( Inzekutā) is an archetype of DARK Insect-Type monsters which was introduced in Order of Chaos. Most "Inzektor" monsters equip themselves with other "Inzektor" monsters from the hand or Graveyard, or have effects that trigger when they are equipped to one. "Inzektor Dragonfly" and "Inzektor Centipede" benefit from being equipped by an "Inzektor" monster, while "Inzektor Hornet", "Inzektor Ant", "Inzektor Giga-Mantis", and "Inzektor Giga-Weevil" furnish benefits as equipment. "Inzektor Dragonfly", "Inzektor Ant", "Inzektor Centipede", and "Inzektor Hornet" can equip themselves with "Inzektor" monsters from the hand or Graveyard. If an Equip Card equipped to it is sent to the Graveyard, "Dragonfly" Special Summons any other "Inzektor" from the Deck, while "Centipede" adds an "Inzektor" from the Deck to the hand. The "Inzektor" monsters that work as equipment have a few different effects. The Level 3 ones increase the Level of the monster they are equipped to by 3. "Inzektor Hornet" has the additional effect of increasing the host monster's ATK and DEF by 500 and 200 respectively and can destroy 1 card on the field by sending itself to the Graveyard. "Inzektor Ant" can destroy itself in place of the host monster while also boosting its ATK and DEF by 200 and 600 respectively. The effects of "Hornet" and "Ant" trigger the effects of "Inzektor Dragonfly" and "Inzektor Centipede". The two "Giga" "Inzektor" monsters increase the host monster's stats: "Giga-Mantis" makes its host's ATK 2400 and "Giga-Weevil" makes its host's DEF 2600. In addition, if they are sent to the Graveyard while equipped, they Summon another "Inzektor" from the Graveyard. Playing style "Inzektors" are an aggressive archetype, picking off cards and swarming while increasing card presence. "Hornet" is searched or dumped early, and then razes the opponent's field at no cost, leading to multiple direct attacks. "Dragonfly" and "Centipede" swarm and loop, and can be used to make Rank 3 Xyz Monsters, or Rank 6 if necessary. "Genex Ally Birdman" is an excellent support Tuner Monster, enabling Level 6 or Level 9 Synchro Summons and returning "Dragonfly" to the hand for re-use. It can also be retrieved with "Leviair". "Armageddon Knight", "Howling Insect", and "Verdant Sanctuary" raise the consistency of "Inzektor" combos. "Maxx "C"" can be used to provide draw power. Recommended cards Weaknesses * "Effect Veiler" and "Skill Drain" will easily stop both these monsters from using their equip effects in the first place. "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" can shut this Deck down, since there will be no way of equipping "Inzektor Hornet". They also depend on being able to Normal Summon "Inzektor Dragonfly" or "Inzektor Centipede", so "Book of Moon" and "Trap Hole" stall the engine. Since the majority of their strength comes from "Inzektor Hornet", "D.D. Crow" and "Macro" Decks in general cause problems. This makes it a good idea to side "Debunk", "Divine Wrath" or "Imperial Iron Wall", respectively, so that the opponent cannot dispose of "Inzektor Hornet". Trivia * This archetype is similar to "Dragunity" and "Vylon" in that they equip with themselves in order to gain various effects. * This archetype could be based on Kamen Rider Kabuto for their distinctive feature to "equip" their respective mechanical insects/arachnids, called "Zecters", in order to transform. The name of the archetype could also be a reference to the french animated TV show "Insektors"